disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Simon
Chloe Simon is a character in Disney's 2000 feature film 102 Dalmatians, the sequel to the 1996 feature film 101 Dalmatians. She is the owner of Dipstick, Dottie, and their three puppies Domino, Little Dipper, and Oddball. Role in the film Chloe works as a probation officer who has to work with Cruella after her release. Cruella, now "Ella," rids herself of her old fur coats and the drawing of her in a Dalmatian puppy coat, and regularly meets Chloe. However, she feels uneasy about Cruella's reformation, until Dipstick shows Chloe that he still remembers what Cruella almost did to him a few years before. Chloe is later present when she sees Dottie giving birth to three puppies: Little Dipper, Domino and Oddball (whom Chloe remarks as such due to her lack of spots). Chloe later meets Kevin at the Second Chance animal shelter. He introduces Waddlesworth and The Gang to her, claiming that they have been able to help find homes for most of the dogs who arrive here. Later, Kevin attempts to ask Chloe on a date, and Waddlesworth realizes that he needs a little nudge, so after Kevin saves Oddball, who took a dog hand puppet (because she wanted to get its spotted shirt) and got tangled in some balloon strings, and Chloe asks if there is any way she can say thanks, the macaw intervenes and suggests dinner. Chloe and Kevin then eventually go on their date. Chloe later meets up with Kevin, who had fled from prison with Waddlesworth's help after being set up by Cruella (who spent community service at Second Chance and tricked the authorities into thinking that Kevin kidnapped the puppies to frame her and collect the fortune). They learn that Cruella is headed to Paris and decide to follow her. However, they are soon captured by Cruella and imprisoned in her fur coat factory. However, Alonzo, Cruella's former servant who helped with the theft of the puppies, decides that he does not want to work with Cruella anymore, and reforms by helping Chloe and Kevin escape. Near the end of the film, Chloe and Kevin receive an £8,000,000 paycheck from Alonzo for the dog shelter; on the judge's orders, all of Cruella's money had gone to the dogs' homes of the borough of Westminster — and "Second Chance" was the only one. Chloe then notices a few spots on Oddball. At first, she mistakes Oddball's spots for ink and tries to rub them off before realizing that they are real. Chloe and Kevin then congratulate Oddball for finally getting her first spots. Gallery Chloe 102 Dalmatians 1.jpg Chloe 102 Dalmatians 2.jpg Chloe 102 Dalmatians 3.jpg Chloe and Kevin on a date.JPG|Chloe on a date with Kevin 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2564.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2609.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2536.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2619.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-10563.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-10523.jpg|Chloe and Kevin kiss 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-1173.jpg 102-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-4632.jpg Trivia *Although it is unknown how she got Dipstick it is most likely she bought him from Roger and Anita and they told her what Cruella almost did to him when he was a puppy since Chloe was aware of what Cruella almost did to Dipstick when he was a puppy. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Police officers Category:Adults Category:Live-action characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters